KingDurr Hearts 2
by CyborgPirate
Summary: Yes thats right folks KingDurr Hearts 2 begins! The Twilight Turd begins! Venture forth as you uncover Roxas' weird town and see what spinoffs occur. Yes this is a crazy adventure your just dying to read.


1KINGDURR HEARTS 2

Twilight Turd

Twilight Town: Roxas's dream battling the Twilight Thorn!And Action!

The huge Nobody grabs the stage and moves it around and Roxas jumps off trying to grab onto the Nobody's head. Instead he falls into its mouth. "Ahh help it's all..." Roxas starts to examine the insides of a Nobody. "Wow it's empty hey this makes a great room to hang around!" CUT!

Twilight Town: Struggle Tournament

"Go get him Seifer!Ya know!" Rai shouted from the stands!

"This is gonna be quick and easy!" said Seifer confident he will kick Vivi's ass. The battle begins and Vive quietly whispers in something.

"Downfall is yours, Force I have, and now you must fail!" said Viva like an old wise man.

"What are you Yoda?" laughed Seifer. Viva jumps over Seifer slashes at him and knocks 199 Struggle Orbs out of him. "How the hell did you?" Vivi pointed his Struggle Bat towards Seifer's face.

"Where's the last orb?" Vivi demanded as Seifer rolled his eyes and reached into his pants. Seifer pulls an orb out of his underwear and Vivi looks at it in disgust. "Oh jeeze man that is just wrong!"

Twilight Town: Tower

Roxas reaches for the Salt Water Ice Cream offered by his friends then later on trips and is about to fall to his death. This is when DiZ changes everything by having Roxas think it was a dream instead...

"Almost almost!" DiZ crossed his fingers hoping for his naughty pictures to pop up. The computer starts to crash! "NO!" The Mysterious Cloaked man walks in holding the munny pouch.

"Are you done with that computer? I wanna play Guild War," said the man. DiZ turned back as if he was crying. Later on Roxas laid down on the group due to his death and mumbled

"What the fuck DiZ stick to the script!"

Abandoned Mansion:

Roxas walked into the mansion trying unveil the truth behind these mysterious events unfolding. The door creaked as he closed it he wandered the mansion walking into a clear blank white room with drawings and furniture. He walks up to a white paper and red crayon and writes ROXXORZ WAS HERE! He leaves the room and touches the gargoyle unveiling a hidden basement. He walks downstairs noticing a computer. He didn't knew what to do so he did the unthinkable...HE PLAYED GUILD WARS!

"Oh sweet im almost level 16!" exclaimed Roxas with excitement logging onto the computer. Then all of a sudden the computer disconnects and goes in a blur. "No!" Roxas smashes the computer like a maniac shouting non-sense retarded noises like "ME GALA BALOO!" After unleashing his madness towards the computer he walks up to a room with an egg like object in the ceneter. Then all of a sudden a dark figure shows up with a cloak.

"Who are you?" Roxas prepared his keyblade. The man dropped his cloak revealing a spikey red head man with two red chakrams.

"This is it Roxas, my good ole buddy! Got that memorized?" Axel roared preparing to battle. An epic battle stages Roxas suddenly pulls out Oblivion and Oathkeeper and clashes weapons. Pulling off a series of jumps and turns the two were engulfed and surrounded my masses of fire. Axel throws his chakram and Roxas knocks it back like a baseball. After the remains of the scarred room Axel lies on the ground weakened.

"Your good. Got that memorized?" Axel said with a smirk.

"Why the hell do you keep saying 'Got that memorized?'" Roxas criticized not knowing his true meaning. Then a ninja comes out of the shadows.

"IM NARUTO UZIMAKI BELIEVE IT!" Naruto annoying shouted with glee. "Im gonna be king of the ninjas Believe it! And I've mastered every single ju jitsu Believe it!"

"Hey look you two guys make good friends!" Roxas shouted with a smile. Axel picked his head up as he was begin drained by the dark unknown portal sucking him in.

"Shut up. Got that memorized?" Axel said touching his forehead. Naruto was prepared to say something.

"Alright well be great friends! Believe it!" The hyped up ninja said. The two vanished and Roxas moved on to another room. This room was somewhat different as it was focused on a huge egg like orb at the center. Out of nowhere a hologram of a dark cloaked man appears.

"Execute Order 66," the mysterious man explained.

"What the?" Roxas was confused. The man notices this wasnt Commander Cody.

"Oh crap wrong message," Emperor Palpatine said in anger. The hologram vanishes and DiZ appears. Roxas stared at the banadaged wrapped man.

"Who are you?"

"I' am Darkness in Zero and it seems your time is up," DiZ grinned. Roxas pulled out his keyblade and slashes the hologram with frustration. The chamber opened revealing a a boy who seems to be Sora.

"Looks my summer is up..." Roxas looked down. "AND I HAVE NOT HIT LEVEL 20 YET GRRRRR!" The keyblader is awakened. The screen fades away into a guy sitting on his computer typing his fan fic.

"HEY ASSHOLE WHERES THE REMOTE?" shouted his dad. The teen heads near the balcony and shouts.

"YOU R-TARD ITS ON TOP OF THE T.V." The teen replied. Will the next fan fiction ever exist for KINGDURR HEARTS? To be continued...(Duh! It will next world Hollow Bastion!)


End file.
